Habitación 115
by kuromokona
Summary: Con el cadáver a mis pies y sangre fresca aun en las manos, mi cerebro trabajaba en una dirección muy diferente a la que la lógica dictaría.
1. Chapter 1 tsuna

jojojojo amo el terror y ace poco lei una historia de asesinos y pedi permiso de tomar la idea principal espero les guste tanto como a mi como de costumbre pareja 1827 lo hice un poco psicológico jojojo

Bueno los personajes de khr no me pertenecen son de akira amano y la historia del acesino tampoco es mia yo solo hice una adaptación al yaoi (y además pedi permiso para hacerla)

Con el cadáver a mis pies y sangre fresca aun en las manos, mi cerebro trabajaba en una dirección muy diferente a la que la lógica dictaría. Había llegado a una conclusión: si no nos empeñáramos en pensar en nuestras cosas, posiblemente tomásemos mejores decisiones. Actuar irreflexivamente, en contra de lo que pudiera parecer, nos conduce a mejores resoluciones y nos libera de la incómoda y dolorosa sensación que produce el desatino y la equivocación.

Si esperas algo, te duele no conseguirlo. Por la misma razón, las hazañas inesperadas proporcionan doble placer, el que provocan por sí mismas y el que les añade la sorpresa.

Me reafirmé en esta idea después de matarle. Estaba claro que mi intención inicial era hacer el amor con él. Tal vez por eso, disfruté mucho más asesinándole, ya que actué sin pensar, sin planearlo de antemano.

Una noche de placer sexual no me habría excitado como la visión y el olor de toda aquella sangre. A decir verdad, su cuerpo desnudo ahora no me estimulaba lo más mínimo. Aunque hay que decir a su favor que era muy guapo.

Claro que al salir del baño completamente desnudo, tenía mejor aspecto y sí me provocó una agradable punzada, un goloso cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. Lástima que lo estropeara con aquella sinceridad suya tan molesta y que, al principio, tanto me atraía. Si se hubiera callado, si sus labios únicamente hubieran jugueteado lentamente con mi cuerpo, posiblemente su lengua arrancada no se ahogaría en aquel vaso de vodka turbio. Ni su miembro amputado se arrastraría sangrante por la gastada alfombra, hacia mi ropa interior, tal vez intentando cobijarse bajo la seda negra.

¿Por qué no podíamos seguir viéndonos en impersonales y anónimas habitaciones de hotel?, ¿si el sexo funcionaba, qué más quería aquel imbécil? Todos los hombres con los que estoy son iguales tras un tiempo de relación. Unos imbéciles. Todos ellos. Y para no olvidarlo, había grabado profundamente aquella palabra, clavando firmemente el cuchillo en su suave pecho.

- Imbécil-

El trazo final de la L partía de la clavícula izquierda y terminaba en el vientre, que vertía sus tripas sobre las sábanas y el suelo. Había tirado de ellas hasta casi vaciarle, repugnando el tacto cálido y resbaladizo de las vísceras calientes. Le introduje parte de ellas en el hueco que había ocupado la lengua, en el pequeño estanque rojo que brotó en su boca, pero faltaba un detalle. Antes de que el ahora pequeño miembro consiguiera ocultarse bajo mi ropa interior, lo agarré fuertemente, insertándolo en el hueco dejado por uno de los ojos. Aquel bonito, aunque frio, ojo ónix descansaba ahora junto al otro sobre la mesilla, acompañando con su muda mirada al vodka surcado por delgados hilos rojizos. Se diría que la lengua había caído en la red de una araña cuya telaraña eran pequeños hilos de sangre

Aquel imbécil parecía un espantapájaros deforme, con parte del relleno escapándosele por grandes agujeros sanguinolentos. Los testículos eran ridículos sin el telón del pene sobre ellos. No los reconocía. No parecían los mismos que había chupado alguna vez, sintiendo las cosquillas del vello púbico en los labios. A decir verdad, ni siquiera el fláccido pene que sobresalía en la cuenca del ojo, recordaba al potente miembro que había llenado mi boca tantas noches.

-Tuve buen sexo con aquel cuerpo que lastima-

Podíamos haber seguido igual, pero él no quiso. Y no pudo darme una buena explicación, un motivo convincente. Aquello de que no nos compenetrábamos sonaba a excusa y no me convencía. Llevaba meses "compenetrándome" y nunca se había quejado. No tenía de qué quejarse. Soy bueno en la cama, lo sé. Si me hubiera dado una sola razón creíble, no estaría muerto.

- Lo habría entendido.-

Pero no convencerme le costó la vida. Estaba harto de tíos así. Por eso llevaba el cuchillo en la mochila desde hacía meses. Por si lo necesitaba de nuevo. Lo veía venir. Sabía que tarde o temprano, lo usaría otra vez. Es uno de los problemas de liarse con ese tipo de hombres. Un día se aburren de ti y quieren dejarte atrás, como un mal recuerdo o una estación de paso, confortable sí, pero de paso. Los hoteles, las mentiras, las excusas y el temor son compañeros fijos en estos viajes repletos de inconvenientes y soledad. Pero si llega el día en que el trayecto termina, exijo una buena razón para no utilizar el libro de reclamaciones que llevo afilado en el bolso.

Pero, volviendo al principio, realmente no pensaba que esta relación fuera a acabar así. No con él. Este brusco desenlace me había sorprendido, debo reconocerlo. Creí que esta vez había acertado, que él era el hombre de mi vida, mi príncipe azul de cuento. Su sinceridad, que, por cierto, esta vez le había matado, me conquistó cuando le conocí. Te conquistaba desarmándote con su ataque frontal, a cara descubierta, sin máscaras, poses ni actitudes fingidas. Pudo conmigo y me duele aceptarlo.

- Me engañó.-

Me hice ilusiones, como un adolescente inexperto e infantil. Hoy debía haber sido un día más en el paraíso. Al menos, eso creía. Llevaba semanas soñando con su pecho, imaginando su congestionado pene surcando los mares de mi entrepierna y cruzando el estrecho de mi trasero, que para él sería estrecho y acogedor. Yo deseaba sentirle detrás de mí, con las manos sudorosas apretándome las caderas, abrasándome la nuca con su aliento al poseerme. Cada mañana añoraba el sabor de su semen en la garganta, irritándomela. Y hoy íbamos a resasiarnos del vacío de las semanas que llevábamos sin vernos. Pero sus palabras, tras un primer beso, me pillaron desprevenido.

- "Tsunayoshi esta es la última vez que nos vemos"- dijo, sellando sin saberlo su propia sentencia de muerte y mutilación.

No lo esperaba. De golpe, deshizo todas mis fantasías .No fue bueno para los ojos, la lengua, el pene ni las tripas de quien pretendía borrarla con una sola frase. "Es la última vez que nos vemos" Ya me he encargado yo de que así sea. Los ojos que me vieron desnudo y entregado ya no verían nada más. La lengua que saboreó los fluidos que mi pasión le entregó, sólo lamería ya el cristal de un vaso sucio. El pene que escarbó rabioso mis rincones más íntimos ahora no era más que un pellejo hueco dentro de otro pellejo hueco y el dolor que desgarró lo más profundo de mis tripas, había logrado que él lo sintiera también. Sí, por supuesto que no nos veríamos más.

Ahora, después de horas contemplándole, me marcho de aquí. Parece mentira la profunda limpieza, tanto interior como exterior, que una buena ducha representa. Tras la puerta de la habitación 115 queda la sangre, la rabia y el dolor. Atrás quedan también una historia ¿de amor, quizá?, una autentica e irrefrenable pasión. Ya no tengo ganas. Debo empezar una nueva vida y estoy tan cansado. Después de todo empiezo a preocuparme

-Arrivederchi Hibari-san-

Porque empiezo a acostumbrarme igual que la primera vez solo buscare una nueva víctima que se deje atrapar por mis encantos eso será fácil lo difícil será encontrar a alguien para acompañarme al que no pueda matar para no terminar solo.

**mmmmm que les parecio **

**si le va bien a la historia pongo el punto de vista de hibari para saber porque lo dejaba o puedo poner su pareja anterior **

**quien fue y porque lo mato **

**jojojojo bueno eso solo si le ba bien**


	2. Chapter 2 hibari

**Jajaja este es del punto de vista de hibari **

**Como siempre los personajes de khr no me pertenecen son de akira amano **

**Si fueran nuestro ya seria yaoi y ya tendríamos a tsuna mas que traumado jujujuj ^w^**

Se abre el telón... la función está por comenzar... millones de brillos metálicos se reflejan en la pupila de sus ojos negros.. arden de furia.. se contraen, se expanden, se retuercen, disfrutan, se elevan y vuelven a caer... las escamas de la piel se sacuden, respiran, se queman, vuelan.. su latido podrían ser más fuertes que los míos, pero aun asi desvaría de locura... mira al infinito y lo hunde.. disfruta cada momento, se excita con el solo echo de pensar lo que esta haciendo, su vida prende de un hilo, el fino hilo del alma... su alma rota, destruida por el placer de lo prohibido, se dejo llevar, como regresar, pregunta, como volver... creo que no se puede afirma asintiendo la cabeza... manos fuertes y ásperas, eso la estremece, la hace pensar en tantas cosas.. toda su vida corre al frente de sus ojos.. ella suspira entregada, y se deja llevar, después de todo quería terminar con esto de una ves... abre las piernas y deja que la toque, la acaricie.. aunque para ella el acto es completamente placentero, asi se siente... le acaricio sus delicadas y blancas piernas, suavemente

"se parece tanto a el"

la recorro como leyendo el idioma de su piel...le miro el fino cabello amaronado que tiene, y pienso...tan frágil.. podría romperla con solo un golpe..sigue tocándola...

- te tapare los ojos, será mas excitante para ti... no podrás ver lo que yo hago, solamente tu cuerpo te hará sentir este maravilloso momento- le susurra al oído...

-no sentirás dolor alguno, solamente sentirás el frio de mis manos...-

ella sintió el frio y el calor en su pierna derecha, sentía algo frio, pero que con tan solo un segundo se inundaba de calor, quemaba... puedo sentir que te exista cada vez mas... aunque no entiendes que hago contigo... no te preocupes solamente estoy jugando, el tiempo del reloj corría rápidamente y ella sentía una y otra ves esa sensación... algo le dolió, sintió como se hundía en su interior, se retorcía dentro de ella, giraba iba hacia afuera y luego bruscamente hacia adentro, el sentía que estaba a punto de estallar, de acabar con aquello que había comenzado, sentía un frio especial, ella empezó a gemir, tratando de complacerme, aunque le dolía, quería conformarme, después de todo estaba regalándole lo que ella había ansiado y por temor no había podido hacerlo sola... gemía, se sacudía, ella podía sentirlo aunque su tacto no estuviera sobre el de ella...

-ahora jugare un poco en tu vientre , solamente hare un par de cortes, no te dolerá, nada te pasara, solamente quiero ver cuánto puedes soportar- ella era la presa, y yo el cazador, corte su vientre, le dibujo un corazón en el centro un numero 1827, para marcarla, demostrarle que el era especial para mi, demostrárselo al mundo entero, ella estaba asustada, nunca había pasado por esto antes, era nueva

-es difícil de explicar -le decia,

-sabes que los ángeles no saben de estas cosas? "por eso el no lo comprendería"-

-será nuestro secreto,- se ve tan inocente, le susurraba suavemente, la había tatuado de tal forma que cuando vieran lo que el habia echo se darían cuenta de que el en parte amaba, no quise esperar mas... y le destape los ojos,

-ves querida no he hecho mucho en ti... con las demás he sido mas frio y calculador, mas cruel diria yo.. asi me llaman en los periódicos... no crees que es un poco absurdo?, me califican de algo que no soy, es injusto el mundo no crees?... –

ella soltó lagrimas, sentía que quería terminar de una ves, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, ella le rogo que apurase el acto, le dije que si, que lo haría rápido, luego saque una sierra, una de las que usan en la morgue.. y comencé a cortar su antebrazo, ella lloraba de placer, o de dolor? me preguntaba mientras serruchaba una y otra ves,

- mira querida, te sacare una parte de tu radio, solamente para mi colección, contigo formare lo que antes ni siquiera había echo..-

ella seguía llorando, su reparación el marcaba el miedo, su adrenalina estaba por estallar, el retiro el pedazo del hueso y lo puso junto a la mesa de hospital, fria y gris, todos sus utensilios estaban preparados, pero aun tenia ese destornillador en la pierna, ella lo miro, y asumí que ella quería sentir nuevamente lo que había sentido, así que aplique la tortura en su otra pierna, ella seguía llorando en silencio, entregada al cazador, luego clave un fino cuchillo en su hombro, y le dije con vos calma... "es para que no puedas desacerté de mi tan fácilmente", la habia estacado a la camilla...

-cortare una de tus manos, asi por las noches recordare lo dulce y pequeña que eras, nadie mas tendrá ese trofeo solo yo... "igual que las suyas"-

termine de cortarla

-no se si puedas resistir esto, te has portado maravillosamente, me has echo sentir tanto que podria jurarte que cuando termine sentiré el placer de la vida y la muerte, tu morirás,-

... veamos que pasa con tu cráneo.. no cierres los ojos, será mas fácil sobrellevarlo.. comencé a cortarlo... quería desarmarla completamente, pero llevaría mucho tiempo el chillido de la sierra eléctrica le decía a ella que le quedaba poco tiempo... el juego había llegado demasiado lejos... ya acabaría...cuando por fin termino ella se sentía devastada, mareada, aturdida, confundida, no podia pensar con racionalidad, el dolor se había echo insoportable, casi hasta llevarla a la muerte, pero no sucedió, afortunadamente, respondió el a su pensamiento.. podía leer lo que ella pensaba...se había metido dentro de ella... le demostraba que era mas grande de lo que ella imaginaba... bueno querida hurgare un poco aqui.. prometo no hacelo mucho tiempo solo un poco.. el cráneo tenia sangre... algo escurría de su interior.. ella ya no podía soportar nada mas.. le rogo que terminara de una ves.. y asentí..

-juro que ya casi término...-

ella grito, suspiro, pidio por favor que se termine en ese preciso momento o que la dejara en libertad.. y le sonreí con sarcasmo

.. su luz se habia apagado..

Limpie me di una ducha para ir con el odiaba engañarlo asi pero de lo contrario tsunayoshi seria el de la mesa de disección era la única forma de controlarse frente a el poder disfrutar sus ratos juntos fui a aquel hotel que solíamos compartir a la habitación a la que sabía que llegaría después de esperarlo una hora entro tan radiante como siempre me acerque y lo bese en ese momento me di cuenta que no podríamos continuar asi por siempre desde que lo conocí mis presas habían incrementado y no tardaría en hacerle daño eso no lo soportaría hable sin pensar y le dije

-Tsunayoshi esta es la última vez que nos vemos "no soportaría hacerte daño"-

agacho la mirada parecía destrozado medí la vuelta para salir pero sus brazos me rodearon tiernamente el cuello crei que trataría de detenerme pero en cambio susurro en mi oído

-que lastima-después de eso sentí el frio metal en mi garganta de inmediato sentí un calor abrumador me guio suavemente al piso me recostó en sus piernas quise despedirme pero había cortado muy profundo y no podía hablar no tarde en marearme perdía la conciencia y todo se obscureció no me dejo decirle "te amo" quizás sea la única persona a la que llegue a querer …

fin...

Hi:eres una zorra me mataste

Mo:pero fue tu culpa

Hi:grrrrr….(sacando las tofas)

Mo:bien espero les haya gustado ahora tengo que escapar bay


End file.
